


Merry Christmas my loves

by Raquel_Marquina



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Wonder, F/M, Love, Pregnancy, not LCDP, with Iziar Ituño
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquel_Marquina/pseuds/Raquel_Marquina
Summary: What if Berñat nearly died at the Christmas eve? And what when Lourdes don't let him die but fight for his live? And what if there is a unknown secret under Lourdes heart
Relationships: Lourdes/ Berñat, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Kudos: 2





	Merry Christmas my loves

Lourdes ran down the hospital corridor, breathing heavily, bevor she stopped exhausted front of Tere, Meren and Jaione. 

It was the 24 of December and at the moment it was more than a nightmare.

The nausea and dizziness that she had already felt slightly at work had increased again due to the stress and was now unbelievable strong. 

The Baskin’s eyes where wide open, while her hair was soaked against her skin and she had to support herself against the wall to gain support. 

Her in face was guilty, panic , Shock and uncertainty about what would happen now.

Guilty because her call was the reason her husband got into the car despite the weather conditions and started to face this storm. 

Panic, because she was afraid she would be late to the hospital. 

Shock that this was all really real, her husband was in a vegetative state and the knowledge that she had the power to decide what to do with her husband. 

Without wanting to, the Baskin began to sob uncontrollably and slowly but surely lost her grip on the wall. 

"Lourdes ... Hey ... I will hold you! Don't fall! "Jaione suddenly shouted in shock and just managed to catch Lourdes' body, whereby she couldn't keep the woman, who was about the same weight, on her feet and fell to the ground with her.

" It's my fault! I could have just drove home on my own right away. No! I had to call him because I was too cowardly to drive myself! I didn't want to drive ... because I ... "she breathed towards the end and held her hand out of reflex at her mouth unable to suppress the nausea that haunted her further, so that she vomited in front of Jaione. 

Completely exhausted, Lourdes left her sister-in-law almost disgusted with herself and immediately went to the next bathroom in the hallway, so that she was back with a whole stack of paper rolls and garbage cans, ready to clean everything again. 

"I'm sorry! God I'm really embarrassed now!" she breathed stuttering and slightly confused, while she was already holding the towels in her hand and began to clean up the mess she had caused herself. 

Suddenly she went black and felt her breathing getting heavier and heavier, so that she needed more strength than she had available for the oxygen supply and slipped helplessly into a sitting position.

“Lourdes ... do you hear me! Loudres ... Hey ... Is there a doctor here somewhere? "Was all the Baskin noticed again after a searing pain on her cheek had brought her back to reality, so that she fluttered her eyes and touched her hand with a slight delay her cheek burning.

"Did you just hit me ..." the Baskin hissed at her sister-in-law and gave her an angry look, but was immediately taken by surprise by a hug and nurses hurrying up to them.

"Mrs. Zalbala ... Mrs. Zalbala ... are you okay? Stay with us ... stay awake! Hey !! "called one of the nurses and shook the Baskin's shoulder while another asked for more help.

" I really don't need ... "the brunette woman wanted to evade medical help, but was with Jaione's" Lourdes please Do me a favor and shut up! "interrupted. 

Dazed she realized that she was being driven in a wheelchair into a hospital room and someone was giving her an injection. 

She was not told what effect she was supposed to achieve, but realized it as she grew calmer and more tired and became thoughtless. 

"But Berñat ... what about ... please you can't ... He has to live!" she breathed before the sedative suddenly worked and she fell asleep.

Berñat's view: 

Berñat slowly opened his eyes for the third time and was delighted to see that the daylight didn't bother him this time. 

Rather, it even helped him to clear his thoughts again. 

Everything around him took shape and color again, so that he immediately noticed his family who had somehow managed to bring a small Christmas tree and Christmas decorations into the room, so that they were just about to decorate it and consequently did not notice him. 

Immediately he noticed Lourdes lying in a bed next to him, looking exhausted and apparently asleep.

Her body was slightly curled up and her breathing was calm and regular, although his movement didn't wake her up immediately, which only proved once more how exhausted she was. 

"Darling ... Loudres ... hey ... I'm here!", He made himself noticeable to his beautiful wife and spoke softly and in a soft voice and sat down completely next to the bed so that he now had the chance to gently stroke his wife's silky, wavy hair, she looked so vulnerable and needy at the moment that he had to remembers himself three times she had to think they were already in a hospital.

" You're awake! Oh God, you're awake! "Berñat was immediately taken by the gladness off his sister, who immediately pulled him into a tight hug with the promise to let go of him.

" Hello Jaonie ... Uuh ... I'm happy to see you too ... I'm really fine! " he said, happily surprised, but then immediately looked back at his exhausted, deeply sleeping wife with a worried expression on his face. 

“I'm more worried about Loudres! Look at her ... she looks so incredibly exhausted. So incredibly fragile! "He whispered softly and barely audibly, which made clear his fear of waking his wife.

" You almost died. And Loudres is just worried about you. I know she looks bad at the moment ... but that will definitely go away when she wakes up! " Jaonie smiled and tried to calm her brother down, which she only partially succeeded in, throwing another concerned look and gently stroking her sister-in-law's hair.

"Latzana ... you are awake! How are you? Are you dizzy, sick?" he asked immediately concerned and leaned over Loudres to kiss her gently on the lips when she opened her eyes, a little confused.

"I feel ..." the weakened woman breathed tightly and ran to the toilet to throw up without wasting another second. 

"Hey ... Loudres ... hey ... everything will be fine," Bernat breathed soothingly on the pretty little petite woman and just held her tight to give her the feeling of complete security. 

"If this is a dream, please don't make it even harder for me than it already is for me! You are dead," she only breathed and suddenly tried to get as much distance as possible between herself and Berñat, because she was afraid that everything is a dream. 

That Berñat was still dead and she was just hyperventilating. 

"I'm not Loudres. I'm not dead. It's really me. Berñat your husband! And I love you!" he breathed almost lovingly and, despite her resistance, pulled the petite woman close to him to convey the feeling and the sound of his heartbeat to her, before he picked her up and brought her back to the bed where, for a surprising reason two nurses waited with their little son Mikel on her hand for the two and wore a smile on their face.

"Mikel .... come here!" Lourdes immediately spread her arms for her son, only to pick him up to hold him closer and longer. "How are you mom, dad?" It slipped over the little Basque boy's lips as the first sentence and looked incredibly concerned about what the petite, little woman was saying with kisses and cuddles and "All right!" to make it better for her little boy. 

"In your condition you shouldn't lift so heavy things Ms. Zabala ..." the younger of the two nurses said unexpectedly and tried to take Mikel out of Lourdes arms, which she almost fended off. In the end she set her son down in confusion, took a seat on the bed and helped him get back up on her lap. 

"Well ... Are you looking forward to your little sister ... You are a big boy now and you have to take care of your mom and your little sister." the other nurse interjected lovingly and kneeled down to Mikel with a slight smile to look at him warmly. 

"I'm pregnant? I'm ... I'm going to be mother again? We're going to ..." she breathed and was about to talk, but in the end she was content with simply taking Bernat's hand while she was about to cry. In the end she just let her tear roll down her cheek and squeezed the hand of Berñat with a big smile. 

" You are pregnant Mrs. Zalbala... and you and your little daughter are completely healthy. " the nurses confirmed and smiled broadly on the couple slowly leaving the room when their lips met for a long trusting loving kiss. 

" Merry Christmas Lourdes" whispered the bask man with a soft voice and let a hand rest slightly on her still flat belly where their little wonder was growing inside. 

" Merry Christmas Berñat" the Baskin Woman whispered and closed her eyes while resting her head on his shoulder. 

They where together, they expecting a new hope! Now everything would be fine...


End file.
